


A Weird Symbolic Leaf [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Meg Thatcher, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Possibly Pre-Slash, Post-Mountie on the Bounty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has a conversation with Meg about Constable Fraser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Weird Symbolic Leaf [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Weird Symbolic Leaf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760843) by [dance_across](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance_across/pseuds/dance_across). 



> Recorded for [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.com) 2016.
> 
> Thanks to dance_across for permission!

Link to download/stream podfic [here.](https://app.box.com/s/i30v5rnkclya6jq0d7jysep0y1m6uik4)

[Download from the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/weird-symbolic-leaf).

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.


End file.
